Another chance
by GangstaG169
Summary: Gaara has been abused for all of his eight-year life. He asks his demon to take him away, and Shukaku complies. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rated M because this is not for young eyes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea for this was inspired from Gaara's New Family, by RuneWitchSakura. I'm not trying to copy her, just taking a few ideas. I hope that she doesn't mind… *does the head-rubbing-thing that Naruto does* I must warn you, I'm going to be eviler (HAH THAT PASSES SPELL CHECK!! BOO-YAH) to Gaara than she was/is. So be prepared for explicit rape, abuse, and any other mean thing I can think of. This is AU and probably fucks with all the timelines.  
This is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover but not yaoi (yet) because no pairings really fit into this yet. Come to think of it, there aren't going be many pairings. They just don't work with this plotline.  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter OR Naruto. When I do Harry and Draco will make out, as will Naruto and Gaara. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT WITH NO PROFIT TO ME!

Summary: Gaara is an eight-year-old child who is being abused by his father and uncle before being mysteriously transported to another time and place, where he is found by Harry, who is 23, as well as being a teacher of DADA at Hogwarts. Harry takes him in; however, many people disagree with his choice, especially seeing his destructive powers. The people who support him are Dumbledore and McGonagall ((A/N: that passes spell check?! Whoa…)) and Draco, who teaches Advanced Potions. The people who oppose him are Trelawney (who claims she sees something unfortunate in the future), Snape, and Sirius. All the others either don't care, or will change sides in the future.

FINAL NOTE: I have realized that the Author's Note and Summary have taken up more than 275 words, so on with the story!

Gaara cowered in the corner, awaiting his father's arrival, praying that his work had been satisfactory, but hearing swears emanating from the hall, it seemed that it hadn't. Just once, he wished that he didn't have to be such a bad boy. However, the voice in his head made him do bad things that made his Daddy mad, and he deserved it when Daddy hit him and Uncle Yashamaru touched him.

"Where the hell are you, retard?! Get out here before I drag out by your hair!" Gaara scrambled to obey his father, running out into the hallway and dropping to his knees in front of him. ((A/N: That last him is his father, not Gaara. God damned 'him''s and 'his'' Bleh!)) His father sneered and kicked out, not aiming for anywhere in particular, only kicking out to cause pain. By sheer luck the tip of his steel toed boot caught Gaara's cheek, causing him to fall back on his rear. Gaara kept his eyes down as his father pulled him up by his collar, threw him into the air, and punched him as he came back down. ((A/N: BOO YEAH!! Check out THOSE ninja skills!)) Gaara flew back and smacked his head into the wall behind him. His father stood over him and said "I give you simple chores, and you can't do them. You must be fucking retarded. Get out of here and go see your uncle; he's been asking about you." Gaara nodded and hurried out of the house and across town to where his uncle lived


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he got there, he slowed down. _Way _down. He prepared himself before knocking on the door. He gnawed ((A/N: THAT'S A WORD, LOOK IT UP!)) on his lower lip before Yashamaru opened the door. His uncle grabbed him into a hug and said, "Hey there Gaara! How's my favorite nephew?" Gaara giggled and said, "Uncle Yashamaru! I'm your _only _nephew!" Yashamaru held him at arm's length and said, "Why, so you are! All the more reason for you to be my favorite!" He brought Gaara closer to him and rubbed Gaara's nose with his own, smiling as Gaara giggled again. ((A/N: Come on, people! I had to put in a tender scene before the rape! And yes, Gaara's an only child. I SAID IT WAS AU!!!)) Yashamaru chuckled and placed Gaara on the ground, leading him inside the house with a gentle smile on his face.

Gaara sniffed the air once inside the house and gasped. He said, "Uncle Yashamaru! Did you—"

"Why yes, Gaara, I did. Your favorite—tomato soup and grilled cheese!" Yashamaru replied. "Now, go sit down while I get the stuff for our lunch, okay?" Gaara nodded; then giggled as Yashamaru ruffled his hair. He went to the table and climbed into his booster seat ((A/N: What? He's short! My story)) and waited patiently for Yashamaru to come in.

Once they were both seated, Gaara with his grilled cheese and tomato soup, along with a glass of milk, and Yashamaru with his Caesar salad and glass of water, they both ate, Gaara somewhat more messily than Yashamaru.

After they were done, Yashamaru led Gaara to the bedroom. Now, if Gaara had been any other child, he might've thought he was going to take a nap. But Gaara wasn't, and he knew it wasn't time for a nap. As he walked done the hallway, he thought, _Hey, Shukaku? Are you working on it?_

_**I'm almost done.**_

_Thank you._

((A/N: Rape scene, right here! If you don't wanna read it, skip until you see a line of **X**))

Once they reached the bedroom, Gaara stripped and lay down on the bed. Yashamaru climbed up and put duct tape ((A/N: That's gonna hurt to take off…)) over Gaara's mouth before thrusting in. Gaara's eyes filled with tears as Yashamaru continued to thrust. Yashamaru said, "God, Gaara, I love you so much. I do this because I love you." He thought to himself, _No matter how often we do this, he's still as tight as the first time._ He finished with one more thrust and shuddered as his seed filled Gaara. He collapsed on top of Gaara for a minute before kissing Gaara's forehead and bringing them both into the bathroom to clean up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After cleaning up, Yashamaru hugged Gaara one more time before patting him on the back and saying, "Alright Gaara, time to head home." Gaara looked up and said, "Can't I stay here, Uncle Yashamaru? I don't wanna go home." Yashamaru smiled sadly and said, "Oh Gaara, I wish you could, but your father wants you home tonight." Gaara nodded, hugged Yashamaru one last time, and walked away.

A/N: Aaaaand I'm out. Next chappie will be when Gaara goes to Hogwarts (FINALLY). Um, I'd appreciate reviews please! I'm not saying I won't update without 'em, but come on! ONE REVIEW?! ONE?! That's sad, ESPECIALLY considering I got like 13 story alerts and 3 favorites! PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU ARE WATCHING/FAVORITING THE STORY!!! Alrighty, please give the review button some love! May the schwartz be with you!


End file.
